unsere_kleine_farmfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alison Arngrim
Alison Margaret Arngrim (* 18. Januar 1962 in New York City, New York) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Stand-Up-Comedian und Aktivistin. Bekannt wurde sie durch ihre Rolle der Nellie Oleson in der Fernsehserie Unsere kleine Farm. thumb Leben Ihren ersten Fernsehauftritt hatte Arngrim bereits 1969 in der Serie Room 222, doch es dauerte noch fünf Jahre, bis sie einem größeren Publikum in der Rolle der Nellie Oleson in 105 Episoden der US-amerikanischen Fernsehserie Unsere kleine Farm bekannt wurde. Zuvor hatte Arngrim für die Rollen der Laura und Mary Ingalls vorgesprochen, wurde aber jeweils abgelehnt. In der Fernsehshow Match Game/Hollywood Squares Hour saß Arngrim in den 1970er Jahren in der Jury. 1981 war Arngrim in den Serien Fantasy Island und Love Boat als Gaststar zu sehen. Nachdem sie 1983 noch in dem Film I Married Wyatt Earp zu sehen war, folgte eine längere Schauspielpause, in der sie als Fotomodell arbeitete. Im Jahr 2000 wirkte Arngrim dann in dem Film For The Love of May mit. 2002 war sie in The Last Place on Earth zu sehen und 2007 in dem Film Deal, Le. Mit ihrem Programm „Confessions of a Prairie Bitch“ geht Arngrim regelmäßig auf Tournee und ist auch oft in verschiedenen Clubs in Los Angeles zu sehen. Als Theaterschauspielerin stand Arngrim unter anderem in Sirena Queen Of The Tango im „Celebration Theatre“ auf der Bühne. Außerdem wirkte sie in den Stücken Butterflies are Free, In One Bed and Out the Other, The Wool Gatherers und Hidden in the Laughter mit. Nachdem Steve Tracy, der in den späteren Folgen der Serie Unsere kleine Farm ihren Ehemann Percival Dalton spielte, 1986 an Aids starb, trat Arngrim dem „AIDS Project Los Angeles“ (APLA) als ehrenamtliche Helferin bei. Seit 1990 arbeitet sie als Produzentin der Comedy-Abteilung der „APLA Annual Summer Party“. Von 1989 bis 1993 arbeitete sie außerdem für die Organisation „Tuesday's Child“ als Programmdirektorin und sitzt bis heute im Aufsichtsrat. Als Kind wurde Arngrim selbst Opfer von Inzest. So setzt sie sich heute für den Kampf gegen Kindesmissbrauch ein und gehört dem Komitee der „Grassroots Advisory Board of the National Association to Protect Children“ an. Privates Arngrims Vater Thor Arngrim war als Manager in Hollywood tätig. Ihre Mutter Norma Macmillan ist ebenfalls Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin. Sie war die Stimme von Casper in Casper, der freundliche Geist. Ihr älterer Bruder Stefan wandte sich ebenfalls der Schauspielerei zu und spielte in der Sciencefiction-Serie Planet der Giganten eine Rolle. 1989 heiratete Arngrim Donald Mark Spencer, von dem sie sich 1993 wieder scheiden ließ. Im selben Jahr heiratete sie den Musiker und Aids-Aktivisten Robert Paul Schoonover, der eine Tochter mit in die Ehe brachte. Die Familie lebt in Los Angeles. Filmographie 1969: Room 222 1974: Throw Out the Anchor! 1974–1982: Unsere kleine Farm (Little House on the Prairie) 1981: Fantasy Island (Fantasy Island) 1981: Love Boat (The Love Boat) 1983: I Married Wyatt Earp 2000: For the Love of May 2002: The Last Place on Earth 2004: Surge of Power (Cameo-Auftritt) 2007: Deal, Le 2009: Eine Überraschung zum Fest (Make The Yuletide Gay) Auszeichnungen 2005 wurde Arngrim bei der „100 Greatest Kid Stars“ auf Platz 96 gewählt. 2006 gewann Arngrim für ihre Rolle der Nellie Oleson in Unsere kleine Farm den Preis für den „Character Most in Need of a Time-out“, zusammen mit Danielle Spencer. Für ihren Einsatz im Kampf gegen AIDS erhielt Arngrim den „Friend in Deed“ Award der APLA, den „Celebration of Life“ Award der „South Bay Friends of Aid for AIDS“ sowie den „George Moscone Award“ der „Christopher Street West of Los Angeles“. Weblinks *Wikipedia: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alison_Arngrim *Internet Movie Database: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0036274/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Geboren 1962 Kategorie:Am Leben